Starfox Origin
by Ianpiersonjdavis
Summary: The Origin of the Starfox team; the relationship between James and Vixy; who try to help Peppy win the heart of a certain green hare. Meanwhile, Pigma seems to be becoming increasingly darker, greedier and more distant to his friends.
1. The Great Fox

Starfox Origin

by Sterling Davis

Chapter 1: The Great Fox

James McCloud stood next to his life-long best friend-Peppy Hare. As they watched their new mothership pull into the docking bay. "Beautiful, isn't she?" asked James.  
"Sure is, Jim." replied Peppy, "but, I still can't believe you had the money to afford building something like this!"  
James crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Well, it sure as hell wasn't easy-I had to take on a ton of extra missions but, I have to say-it was worth it!"  
As he smiled approvingly at the new ship, a fat pig munching on some brand of patato chips snorted, "It's just a ship-I don't get what the big deal is." Peppy's expression quickly turned to anger, "Of course you wouldn't! James and I were doing all of the work to pay it off while you just sat around chewing on snacks!"  
James cocked his head toward Pigma's direction. "Where the hell have you been this whole time, anyway?" Pigma held up the bag of chips and replied "Getting food." while spraying crumbs over James' face. "And that's another thing!" Peppy shouted. "You are lazy, have no manners, and you don't even eat healthy!" Pigma frowned as James wiped the spit off of his sunglasses with a rag. "Not to mention personal hygene." he added. "So?" snorted Pigma, "It's not like it bothers YOU guys." At this point Peppy seemed to explode with rage. "Yes,  
it does! Why do you think we are always complaining about you never contributing a damn thing? And you always bitch and moan about how you can never get a girlfriend-well, if you cleaned up your act-and your body a bit, maybe women would be slightly more attracted to you-did you ever think of that?" Now it was Pigma's turn to get angry. "Well, if I had more money, maybe I could do all of this things!" Peppy's jaw dropped in absolute shock, "What right do YOU have to complain about money!? Every paycheck we get is split equally among us by three-and over a third of James'  
money goes into maintinence and repairs which, by the way, will sky-rocket with the Great Fox being finished-and he hasn't complained ONCE!" As he tried to catch his breath, he heard Pigma mutter,  
"I don't see what's so great about this new ship-it looks like a flying piece of crap to me." At this Peppy yelled out in rage holding one fist above his head in rage with the intent of rearanging Pigma's already hideous teeth. Before being stopped by James "Relax, buddy-he's not worth it." Pigma walked off chukcling. James slowly released Peppy as he began to calm down. "I really don't see how you do it, Jimmy-mark my words; one of these days I'll probably try blasting him right out of the sky. You show him endless patience and all he does is abuse your friendship." "Forget about him," James smiled, "let's go celebrate!"

Chapter 2: Celebration!

Peppy and Pigma both walked down to the 'Lucky 7' the local bar were the celebration party was being thrown.  
As they entered the bar, Pigma noticed a beautiful red vixen. "Hey. Pep," Pigma whispered, "Ain't that the broad Jimmy likes?"  
"Yeah," replied Peppy, "That's his girlfriend-you'd know that if you didn't have your head up your-" "Hello boys, where's James?"  
"Oh, Hello Vixy," replied Peppy, "James went to pick up a few cleaning supplies for af ter the party-you know him; always the responsible one."  
Vixy nodded, "Oh, and that reminds me-have you asked Vivian out, yet?" Peppy looked down at the dirty floor, "Um, no." Vixy "cocked her head to one side,  
"Oh? Why not?" Peppy began rubbing the back of his neck; embarrassed. "I'm not sure she likes me." he admitted. "Did you even ask her?" VIxy inquired. "No. But, what does a goes like me have to offer a girl like that?" Vixy adjusted his jacket for him, "Well, you're nice, you're a great friend, you're dependable..."  
She looked over to see Pigma with an entire finger up his right nostril, "And you are very polite and have great personal hygene-unlike some other people I know." she glared at Pigma.  
At that moment James walked through the door with his arms full of groceries which, he set on one of the tables. "James!" VIxy ran up to him and embraced him in a bone-crushing hug. "H-hey Vixy, I was wondering-since I don't have any missions on friday night, I was wondering if you wanted to go see that new movie with me?" he asked. "Sure!" she replied. He adjusted his sunglassess "Um, great! But uh, can you do me a favor and get the groceries set up for the party-I kind of have to talk to Peppy about something private." Vixy nodded understandingly, as she walked over to the table and began unpacking the goods. James walked over to Peppy, "So do you have any ideas about how you're going to start talking to Vivian?" Peppy hung his head, "No. But, I was wondering maybe I could just-you know; tag along with you guys at the movie to see how its done?" James exhaled deeply enough through his nose so that it was loud enough for Peppy to hear. It was obvious he was torn between his friendship with his buddy and the want to help him out; conflicting the the threat of losing Vixy's trust.  
"Alright," he sighed. "BUt, you have to stay a few rows back, so she doesn't notice you-and in the slight chance she does-you just tell her you went to see the film because you thought it looked interesting or something;  
so she won't think you were stalking us like some pervert." Peppy nodded. "You got it Jim!" James smiled "Alright, now let's party!"

Chapter 3: The Movie

James and Vixy sat in the theater watching a horror film. Peppy was a few rows back-watching. "James," Vixy whispered, breaking the kiss. "What are we going to do about Peppy?" James felt his heart begin to race. "He's so worried about impressing Vivian-I'm worried he might go crazy." James felt his heart rate return to normal. "Oh, Well, I have plan to take care of him." he leaned towards her so they could continue the make-out session before she pushed him away. "How? Whenever someone mentions her name he turns into a nervous wreck!" There was a loud shush from behind her as she whispered an apology. "Don't worry-he's my best friend-do you really think I'd let him down?"  
The person who hushed Vixy shushed at James now. "Besides I got you didn't I?" "Will you people be quiet!?" The bulldog behind them hissed in a harsh whisper. James leaned in to Vixy once more before she pushed him away again. "I'm not in the mood anymore." James turned around and hissed at the bulldog "Thanks a lot-dick!" Before sitting back down and crossed his arms pouting. 'This sucks' he thought, 'My best friend is back here-I'm trying to show him at to talk to girl-and that gets ruined because some fat freak wants to watch the movie. And on top of all that-I'm not getting any action!' As they walked out of the theater Vixy was holding on tight to James' arm. "So, what did you think of the movie?" "It was okay, I guess." he grumbled, "If it wasn't for that mutt..." And sure enoguh behind them they heard a familiar voice; "I couldn't enjoy the movie because of you two! And I paid good money to see that!" James turned around with his fists jammed into his pockets well, I guess it sucks to be you then, huh?" As he turned to walk away the bulldog spoke up. "Maybe I feeled you owe me something?" James merely grunted "Dream on, loser-life's not fair-get used to it!" Now the bulldog was growling angrily, "I wasn't asking-I'll take your lady to the restroom for twenty minutes or so-and we'll forget this ever happened." James turned around again, and raised an eyebrow from behind his sunglasses. "Tell me you're not that stupid." He grabbed Vixy's arm and pulled her away away from James. "Let go of me!" she shouted. This guy was stupid but he had a strong grip. James slowly walked up to the bulldog and punched him just below the chest. If he calculated right then the freak wouldn't be getting up of a while. The giant canine was lying on his back clutching his stomach while breathing heavily. He turned to Vixy, "You okay?" she walked up to the injured dog and kicked him between the legs.  
"Now I am." she smiled and then glared at the wounded excuse for a canine "That's no way to treat a lady!" James exchanged a look with her over his sunglasses and she nodded. "Well, he wanted to violate you-Vix. Should we kill him?" The dog turned pale Vixy knew he was joking-but, she kept a straight face. "I don't know James..." James walked over to the injured man and lifted a foot over his neck. "Why not? We're already halfway there! All it takes is a quick heel to the temple." There were tears and snot streaming from the dog's face "Please, don't kill me! You'll never see me again, I swear!" James rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know-how can we be sure you won't pull something like this again?" Now his body was visibly trembling, "Please! I'll change-I swear! I'll never hurt another woman again!" James reached into his pocket to pull something out before the dog ran away whimpering. James smiled as he pulled out a black gun. "He almost made me use this!" he exclaimed as he pllued the trigger a stream of bubbles came from the nozzle. "These people are unbelievably stupid, aren't they?" Vixy cocked her head, "Does that group, include me?" James dropped the toy gun "What!? No! What makes you say that?" VIxy rolled her eyes "Oh come on, James, I'm not stupid I've known about Peppy tailing us the whole time-that's why I didn't want to make out in front of him!" James was dumbfounded, "What? How? Peppy told you, didn't he?" Vixy put a hand up to his cheek, "I've been your girlfriend for years-I can read you like a book." James felt angry at himself for not considering this earlier. "So, I guess that means the date is off, huh?" VIxy shook her head-"I never said that-it was actually pretty hot the way you took that guy down." she scanned the parking lot and shouted over to Peppy, "Can you play a few a games at the arcade for about twenty minutes or so?" Peppy nodded as Vixy grabbed James' arm and dragged him toward the car. 


	2. Double Date

Starfox Origin

Chapter 4: Double Date

It was about dinnertime when Peppy and Vivian came knocking on James' door to pick up he and Vixy.

Apparently, Peppy worked up the courage to ask Vivian out the night before and she thought it would be a good idea to go on a double date.

They decided to go to a fancy restaurant, Peppy saw that James was wearing a tuxedo, "Wow, uh, kind of formal, don't you think?"

Peppy just had a t-shirt and blue jeans. "Yeah, but, this night means a lot to Vixy, so…yeah."

At the restaurant James asked Vivian, "So, we don't see mint green hares on Corneria very often."

Vivian narrowed her gaze, "You're one to talk-Mister Sunglasses at night."

James lifted his glass. "Touché"

Peppy glared at James, who just shrugged. He then, turned to Vivian and Vixy, "Excuse us, ladies. But, James and I need to have a little talk in the men's room."

The hare dragged the formally dressed fox into the men's room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Peppy hissed.

"What are you talking about?" asked James. He honestly had no idea what he had done wrong.

"So, we don't see mint green hares." He mimicked, "Did it ever occur to you that, would offend her?"

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, "But, I was curious-is that so wrong?"

"Whatever." Peppy sighed, "Just please, try not to do anything else that might piss her off, okay?"

James nodded, as they exited the men's room and began heading back to their table.


	3. Party Crashers

Starfox Origin

Chapter 5: Party Crashers

As they sat back down Peppy, James, and Vixy began telling Vivian all about their life experiences.

After an hour passed and they had eaten all of their food, Vixy seemed to be enchanted by the fact that Peppy had gotten over his anxiety and began flirting with her.

James on the other hand, had succumbed to boredom-he set Peppy and Vivian up on the date and as far as he was concerned he had fulfilled his role as best friend-for the night, at least.

He was flipping a coin up in the air, catching it-rinse and repeat. James found that was all he could do in situations like this, when HE first fell in love with Vixy his stomach felt so weird he thought it was a miracle that he wasn't sick on her in their first night out.

The coin wasn't a gift from a friend nor, was it a family heirloom-he didn't even remember WHERE he got it from-he just found it somewhere and picked it up.

With credits being used as the main form of currency in the Lylat System, Scarabs, coins, and paper money where literally thrown in the trash by citizens.

James flipped the coin up into the air once more before it dropped to the floor faster than he could catch it as it rolled down the line of tables he muttered a curse and went after it.

Vixy saw James run off after that stupid coin that he'd been flipping most of the night before turning her attention back to Vivian and Peppy-they reminded Vixy of her first date with James-and she longed for that kind of connection again.

The two were only moments away from kissing each other when the restaurant doors were flung open and a man with scraggly black hair and a black, mud-stained business suit walked in with a .44 Magnum shining brightly in his right hand-even in the dim lighting everyone could see what it was.

All voices died out as everyone in the building was stricken with panic and fear.

"Where the hell is James McCloud?!" the man shouted.

Peppy stood up and Vivian grabbed his shoulder, "Where are you going?" she asked, her eyes wide with terror-almost watering.

Peppy seemed to ignore her and pressed his back against the wall, moving ever so slowly, closer to the maniac from behind the door-he didn't have any weapons on him-he should have known his one night for happiness wouldn't turn out uneventful-that was WAY too much to ask, wasn't it?

"James McCloud!" the man repeated, "You have exactly five seconds to get your cowardly ass out her to face me like a man before people start dying!"

Some people gasped but, no one screamed.

No one DARED to scream.

Casually walking towards the disgruntled man was James, flipping the coin he had managed to recover.

"If you have a problem with me-that's fine. But, did you really have to ruin EVERYONE'S evening?" he asked.

"Don't you DARE mock ME!!" the man shouted, "Because of YOU my father is in prison and he lost his COMPANY, his JOB, his FRIENDS, my MOM…EVERYTHING!"

"Oh, so you must be Tony!" he replied light-heartedly, "I'm sorry about his loss-I really am but, he shouldn't have attacked all of those little girls-how many pieces WERE they able to find in his cellar, anyways?"

The man named Tony lifted the Magnum so that it was pointing at James' heart, "SHUT UP!" he screamed, "I'LL BLOW YOUR DISGUSTING HEART OUT!"

James' expression then turned grim, "No you won't." he replied.

Before he could respond, Tony felt a cool blade pressed against his Adam's-apple, Peppy snuck up from behind him and had a steak knife held up to his throat.

"Give James the gun," he commanded, "…slowly."

After James took the gun from him, the police arrived to lock Tony up. "You tore my family apart-James McCloud. And in time when you have a child and think life couldn't get any better-I'll rip it all away from you-I swear it."


	4. Hotel

Starfox Origin

Chapter 6: The Hotel

"Well, that was fun!" James commented as they exited the restaurant casually. "Except for the part with the gun waving psycho-that was a bit of a buzz-kill."

"What was that guy's problem, anyway?" asked Vivian.

"That guy was the son of a corporate executive millionaire." He explained, "Like most rich people when he has bought everything he could possibly dream of-he started searching for thrills by other means-but, instead of getting into drugs-he found that he had acquired a taste for murder-it started with his secretary who he always had to yell at for texting instead of doing her job. He lost his temper one day and strangled her with the phone cord-he found that he enjoyed killing women the most-and then he eventually abducted and brutally murdered young girls-he never had any sexual interest in his victims either-he became addicted to killing. It didn't take long for the story to blow up in the media-which is why I'm surprised you haven't heard it before. And his company's stock plummeted dramatically. His wife was sickened by him after finding mutilated corpses of his victims in their basement-along with photos of them dying. She called the cops-he slapped her and called her a 'traitorous, lying whore' before he fled the planet with his money and established a base and hideout under the name of Sargasso-I think some guy by the name of O'Donnell runs the place-pretty violent-especially with his girlfriend-if they ever had a kid and kept it-I'd feel sorry for them. Anyways, it was around that time Corneria hand a few guys after him-it turns out they underestimated his connections-he even had men inside the Cornerian military-Pepper suggested that they call us in-a group of mercenaries-that's what got him promoted to sergeant-Sergeant Pepper-kind of has a catchy ring to it-don't you think? Like a song or something. It turned out that after we got through his hired muscle he was pretty easy to take down."

James inhaled deeply after talking nonstop. They pulled up to a hotel named 'The Beautiful Vixen' written in cursive and pink neon.

"You see that, Vix? They named the place after you!" Vixy gave him a playful shove as they climbed out of the car.

"Uh, Jim?" Peppy asked nervously, as Vixy and Vivian exited the vehicle. He leaned close to James in a harsh whisper, "What the hell are we doing here?"  
James sighed and made sure neither of the two women were looking when he took out a black box-and opened it, revealing a gold ring with an expensive looking diamond on it.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Peppy.

"Not so loud!" James growled.

"That must have cost fifteen mission's worth of pay!" he commented.

"And then some..." he replied dryly, "I want to propose to her-you and Vivian can do what you like-but, bring the car back in one piece, alright?"

After getting out of the car, James told the girls about him and Vixy staying at the hotel while Peppy and Vivian continued the date-they'd bring the car back in the morning. Peppy decided to take Vivian to a romantic comedy-since she was grossed out easily by gore.

"Hey, Vix" James whispered, "wanna have some fun?" she nodded as they quietly snuck past room 17.

"Where are we going?" she whispered.

"You'll see." He replied with a sly grin.

As they, made their way to each ascending floor, Vixy was getting anxious from James' strange eccentric behavior and the secrecy, "Couldn't we just take the elevator to get to wherever we're going?" she inquired.

"Yeah," he agreed. "But, it's more fun this way!"

"You're so immature!" she complained.

They finally made their way to a door with a sign next to it that read; ROOFTOP-EMPLOYEES ONLY!

He slowly pushed the door open as they walked up the stairs leading outside of the building-from there the entire city could be seen with all of its lights.  
"Oh, James..." she breathed, "It's so romantic up here...James?" Vixy turned around to see James kneeling in front of her.

"Vixy..." he opened the box to reveal the ring he literally spent a fortune on. "Will you marry me?"

James found it hard to read the shocked expression on her face, for a terrifying moment he thought she was going to decline, but his fears were doused when she excitedly replied "YES!!"

They embraced each other in a passionate kiss before she whispered "I love you, James McCloud."

"I love you too, Vixy." He replied, before an old hound dog in janitorial clothes shouted, "Hey, you two aren't supposed to be up here!"

"Oh shit!" James half chuckled before looking back at Vixy, "Run!"

They quickly ran past either side of the old hound and practically flew down the stairs, jumping in the elevator-the janitor was catching up to them as Vixy pushed the number their floor was on, the elevator doors closed as the janitor pounded on them in vain.

"Damn kids." He muttered.

As James turned back to Vixy, panting, she grabbed his face and began making out with him, aggressively, until James reached for her bra-"Whoa!" she exclaimed, "Wait until we get back to the room, alright flyboy?"

"Yeah" he smiled as the elevator doors opened, they walked casually back to room 17, Vixy lay on the bed smiling at James lustfully as he shut the door.


End file.
